Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)
History The City of Cambridge was formed in 1973 through an amalgamation of the City of Galt and the Towns of Hespeler and Preston. Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 1625 Bishop St. North @ Franklin Blvd. Built 1974, additions in 1991 and 2004 :Aerial 1 (12-7532) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer Raptor (1050/160/12F/105' rear-mount) (Demonstrator, purchased 2012) :Tanker 1 - 1996 HME 1871 / C-Max (1100/2000/20F) (SN#F3-96) :Rescue 1 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / SVI walk-around rescue (SO#909) :Car 6 - 2004 Dodge Sprinter command Fire Station 2 - 11 Tannery St. East Built 1914 :Pumper 2 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48503) :Pumper 22 (Spare) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / General (1250/440/25F) (SN#01-MET-49) (ex-Pumper 5) Fire Station 3 - 525 King St. East Built 1966 :Aerial 3 - 2004 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer / RK (1585/440/25F/60' Rearmount) (SN#17028) (ex-Aerial 1) :Hazmat 3 - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR walk-around rescue (ex-Rescue 1) :Aerial 33 (Spare) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 (1250/220/25A/25B/50' Telesquirt) (SN#995) (ex-Pumper 2) :Parade - 1950 Bickle Seagrave 66J pumper (840/400) (SN#F5350) Fire Station 4 - 91 St. Andrew St. Built 1975 :Aerial 4 - 2009 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer Viper (1585/400/20A/20B/65’ Rearmount) :Aerial 44 (Spare) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator SMFD / Saulsbury (1320/250/50' Telesquirt) (SN#295068) Fire Station 5 - 490 Main St. East Built 1979 :Pumper 5 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48504) :Technical Rescue 5 - 1994 GMC Vandura 3500 (tows air boat) Assignment unknown : 1989 International F2574 / Anderson (SN#RC-141) (ex-Hazmat 3) Retired apparatus :1992 E-One Hurricane tower (1250/500/95') (SN#10410) (ex-A3) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8133) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8132) :1989 Spartan / American Eagle quint (1250/200/110') (SN#C1206) :1989 Ford F/ Dependable mini-pumper (350/200) :1989 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/250/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 983) :1987 Ford F350 / Dependable mini-pumper (300/400) (Sold to Bobcaygeon / Verulam Fire Department (now Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1986 International S2600 / Hub pumper (1050/800) :1982 International S / Pierreville / pumper (1050/800) (SN#PFT-1163) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Manvers Township Fire Department, (now Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') (SN#PFT-872) :1975 Ford C / Young quint (1050/?/65' rearmount) (Sold to North Dumfries Township Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Flesherton-Artemesia Fire Department, now Grey Highlands Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Blind River Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Malahat Volunteer Fire Department) :1974 Dodge command unit :1973 Ford C/ King quint (840/250/100') (SN#73016) :1973 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/300/50' Telesqurt) (SN#73009) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Rougemont) :1969 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-177) :1967 Ford C850 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#67017) (Sold to McDougall Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#65054) (Sold to Wingham Fire Area) :1965 Ford C / King pumper (#65052) :1960 Ford / King tanker (420/?) (SN#6004) :1956 Lafrance 800 pumper External links *Cambridge Fire Department *Cambridge Professional Firefighters Association Station map Category:Waterloo Region Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus